1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse, in particular, to a waterproof computer mouse input device that could prevent liquid from entering the interior of mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, keyboard and computer mouse were widely and popularly used as input device for computer. The computer mouse could quickly move a pointer on a graphical display and input by clicking, so that it has become an essential periphery product of computer.
Computer mouse is usually used on a flat working surface, such as a desk top. When user accidentally splashed water on computer mouse, water will easily enter the interior of the mouse from a slit around the roller and/or from assembly gaps of mouse's housing, which often causes damage to the electronic components therein.
Concerning water-proofing design for computer mice, one related art is Taiwan patent No. M376825, which is also filed as US patent application publication No. US20110141017 “Waterproof mouse”. This waterproof mouse only provides a housing having water-proofing function and a touch panel instead of roller. However, the capacitive touch panel still has to consider the problem of waterproof. Further, the capacitive touch panel will increase the total cost and users need to change the operating habit.
Moreover, the pushing portion of the above conventional computer mouse has a protruded post passing through the covering housing, and then entering into the interior to touch the micro switches. It cannot completely block liquid outside the coving housing, especially the area approximated the protruded post. In other words, the waterproof structure around the pushing portion still has some shortage to improve.